A Dark and Stormy Night
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. It was a dark and stormy night, the power was gone and all Sarah had was a book light. But she feels someone watching her in the darkness. Really just S.


I know I said that I doubted I would do a Halloween story, but well this just popped in my head. And of course it wouldn't go away. So I hope you enjoy.

Like always I don't own anything from the movie Labyrinth. It belongs to the late Jim Henson.

* * *

**A Dark and Stormy Night**

It was a dark and stormy night, with the wind howling outside her window. Rain pelted the glass of the window. Inside the darkened room, she sat with only a book light as the only source of light. The storm outside reminded Sarah Williams very much of the storm of years ago, when she had wished her brother away to the goblins. The fact that she had lost power a few hours ago, only added the feeling. Now she sat in the dark reading waiting for the storm to end and the power to return.

She could call on her friends, but it wouldn't be a good night to call them. Already, she had received a letter from Hoggle warning her that the Goblin King had learned of the visits he, Sir Didymus, and Ludo made to her. From what he had said, the Goblin King was not very happy and was now watching them.

Sighing, Sarah looked up from the pages of her book. Since the lights had gone out, she had felt like someone or something was watching her in the darkness. Oh, how she wished she had some candles. She didn't like this feeling of being watched. There was no one else in the apartment with her.

Could he be watching her? No, Hoggle had pretty much told her that he hated her. Banning her name from being spoken or any mention of her time in the Labyrinth. According to her friends, he had become even crueler to his subjects. She wished she could help her friends, but even after ten years, she was still afraid of him, although she would ever admit that out load. Well, maybe fear wasn't it. Not for a while. But she refused to think of what it could be. No, better to hate him than to think that what he had asked been serious, or what she had said before wishing Toby away had been true. He had done nothing in the ten hours she had run the Labyrinth to prove that he "loved" her. But what of the ball? The beautiful gown? The dance the two of them had shared? No, it was all a trick, it had to be.

Sarah looked out her window at the storm raging outside. She had once liked storms, now well, she no longer did. Lightening flashed, lighting the night outside her room for a few brief seconds. But it was enough, there sitting on the tree outside of her window, had been a white golden barn owl. Had it been watching her? Was it him? Sarah didn't really want to know. She returned to her book, hoping to forget what she thought she had saw. _There is no owl in the tree outside. There is no owl watching me in the tree. There is no owl. _

Suddenly, something hit her window. Sarah jumped and glanced at the window. She watched in horror as the so not existing owl flew into the window. Should she open it or not? Something told her to stay where she was and not to go near the window. Then as she tried to move slightly away from the window, Sarah watched as the window unlatched itself and slowly opened. Rain came pouring into her bedroom, but Sarah dared not move. Then as pretty as it pleased the barn owl flew in and landed in the soaked carpet. It looked around and then stared straight at her.

The damn bird had mismatched eyes. One was blue and the other had a larger pupil. She needed to run, but she had pushed herself so far into the corner her bed was pushed into, that she had no where to go. Also, the bird was between her and the door.

The owl hooted softly and then began to hop towards her, along the floor. She wanted to flee, but how could she. It moved closer and closer towards her. The _Jaws _theme song played in her head as it came closer.

It reached the edge of her bed. Then with a flap of its wings, the bird flew onto her bed. It gaze never left Sarah as it continued towards her.

Sarah pushed herself tight against the wall. She tried to cry out but no sound came from her opened mouth.

The animal came closer and closer.

Slowly, she closed her eyes. The theme was almost now to where when the shark would attack. What ever he had plan would about to happen. She had no where to hide, no where to go, no one to save her.

She felt her bed dip down as if another person had climbed on the bed with her. She dared not open her eyes. Whom ever it was coming closer.

She felt something gently rub against her cheek.

"Sarah."

It was his voice. She wanted to move away, but part of her wanted to move closer.

"Sarah."

Suddenly, she felt as if someone was shaking her.

"Sarah, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. Sarah looked up at her room mate. "Christine?"

"Sheesh, girl, you had me worried. You need to get up. Don't you have a bus back home to catch?"

Sarah yawned and sat up. Her room looked the same as it had before the owl had shown up. No wet spot on the carpet. _Could it have been a dream? Did I dream that?_

"Sarah?"

"Sorry, what time is it?"

"Almost nine. Thank goodness I had the alarm set on my phone with the power going out and all. Hope if comes back soon. Well, since you're up, I'm going to make something for breakfast."

"Kay, I'll be there in a minute."

Christine nodded and walked out.

Sarah stretched and got out of her bed; she looked at her bedside table and froze. Sitting nicely on its wooden surface was a crystal orb and a feather.

_Maybe last night wasn't a dream._

* * *

Yes, I know. It's not long and really no Jareth. The opening came to so I had to write it. I know it might not be my best, but it's something. So I hope you enjoy it. Also, I think I might have actually written something a big scary. Wish I could really write an evil Jareth, but I always make him a good guy.

I used the theme because it just seemed funny to have it playing for a bird.

Anyway, please review if you wish.

Oh, updating on the 2 month anniversary of me hitting my head.


End file.
